A crazy experience
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: Aaron is the village Badboy with a lot of attitude and many secrets. But one day a single callout changes his life and he is set on a journey that is crazy and thrilling. It has been two years of Robron and I have been thinking about writing a story from the beginning of their adventure. Thank you for the reader who encouraged me to write this. The rating might change. Enjoy x


You've got to be kidding me. I've just sat down to have a beer and a bag of crisps and my uncle texts me. "Don't bother with the drink, mum. Cain just texted me, I got a callout. And before you ask... I'm not telling you about last night" I said before I walked out of the pub.

As I drive to the location of the client I wonder why I always get the bad life path. No one knows about what my perv of a dad put me through, the minute I meet my first boyfriend I punch him and then he gets into a car accident because I just had to call him, I had to help Jackson end his life and I selfharm. Brilliant son I am, mother must be proud. I could strangle myself sometimes because of how I treat people. God, I wish that I could tell her about what happened when she left Gordon.

I drove for about five minutes until I saw that White snazzy car, that belongs to that arrogant pretty boy Robert Sugden. I have no clue what that poor cow Chrissie White sees in him. Though I gotta admit that he's easy on the eyes.

"Here we go. Put protective shield up and act like the Badboy that people expect you to be. And don't let people mess you around" I sighed before I turned the ignition of the truck off, opened the door and stepped out. I shut the door behind me and I locked it before I walked over to the 'client'. "Any idea of what's wrong with it?" I asked.

"No clue, the engine just cut-out" Robert answered.

I nodded "Keys?"

"They're in the car" Robert pointed out.

"So the engine just cut-out... But you still managed to park on a side stop?" I walked over to the car and I put my arm through the open window. I turned the key in the ignition and it came to life. Brilliant. Another time waster.

"Huh, it wouldn't do that five minutes ago" Robert scoffed.

"Uh-huh. Tell you what, I'll take a look at it just to be sure that nothings up with the engine or the battery" I shrugged.

"Cheers, mate" Robert smirked.

"Pop the bonnet and I'll be back in a moment" I said before I walked over to the truck to grab the toolbox. 'Cain would skin me alive if I left this gut with a hazardous car. Even if he can probably afford to get five more of the toys' I think to myself as I grabbed the toolbox and walked back over to where Blondie was stood.

"Reckon I owe you a pint after this" Robert laughed.

"I have one waiting for me at home. It's meant to be my day off" I scoffed as I checked over the car that would've probably been driven by James Bond.

"You're Cain Dingle's nephew aren't you? I asked that because you're a bit less intimidating than him" Pretty boy leaned on the car as he spoke.

"Yeah, he's my uncle. But trust me when I say that I've been through more pain than anyone in my family. That's why I'm always grumpy and why I'm stubborn. Something happened to me that changed me completely" I shook my head as I cleaned the sparkplugs 'Shut up, idiot! Don't tell him stuff like that!' I think to myself.

"So you're gay... Got a boyfriend?" Robert asked.

"Nope. No one wants to get close enough to be in a relationship with me. I'm used to it though" I then put the sparkplugs back and I straightened up "You're good to go".

I looked at Robert Sugden and he looked pleased "Thanks."

"If anyone asks you're car broke down and it was a quick job. I know a faker when I see one" I turned to walk away.

"How did you know?" Robert asked.

I sighed before I turned around "I just know your sort. And I know when I'm being messed around" I then turned around again and to walk to the pickup truck.

"Don't!" Robert yelled.

'Ugh, what's this guy's deal? I want my lunch already' I turned around. "What?"

Robert walked towards me "I'm not messing you around".

Well that's a load of bull. "You faked your car breaking down. What would you call that?"

Robert walked closer to me "You know why we're still here".

Hang on a second! Is this guy... no, he's not making a pass at me. Is he? But again, I have to admit that I see why a posh princess like Chrissie likes this guy. Not a bad looking bloke. "Do I? Why don't you enlighten me on why I'm wasting my time here?"

Robert looked at my lips and he stepped closer to me again. Our chests are inches away now, what's going on in my body? Wait... why am I hard? Oh great, another embarrassment to add to my list. Robert looked like he was torn between too options and I looked at his lips. Nice lips and that jawline is... wow.

"Forget it" He said as he backed away.

I shrugged and I nodded slightly "See ya around then". I turned around to walk away. Again!

Suddenly I heard something skid on the road and he grabbed my arm. I was about to say something but his lips crashed against my lips, and I was unable to open my eye. Oh my god, this guy is gay or Bi. He had his hands on my cheeks and I gripped his jacket, the leather was cold and it felt natural to kiss this dude. Whoa, he's French kissing me now. I can't help but kiss him back and I bag to lead him to the truck. Am I gonna get lucky?

"No" he pulled back and he pulled his jacket back over his shoulders.

What is going on? Does he want me or not 'Make you flipping mind up already!' I think to myself but I want to say it aloud.

He stormed off back to his car and he drove away, leaving me on the side of the road. "What just happened?" I asked myself. I stood there for a moment before I got into the pickup truck and I started to drive back to the village. "That was crazy".


End file.
